


How page 250 should have ended

by Jiras



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gen, Page 250, Spoilers, The Death Cure Spoilers, WICKED is good, how it should have ended, how page 250 should have ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiras/pseuds/Jiras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title implies, this is how I wished the story would end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„Newt, maybe we can- “  
„Shut up! Just shut up! I trusted you! Now do it!”  
“I can’t.”  
“Do it!”  
“I can’t!” How could Newt ask him to do something like this? How could he possibly kill one of his best friends?  
“Kill me or I’ll kill you. Kill me! Do it!”  
“Newt…”  
“Do it before I become one of them!”  
“I…”  
“KILL ME!” And then Newt’s eyes cleared, as if he’d gained one last trembling gasp of sanity, and his voice softened. “Please, Tommy. Please.”  
Thomas felt his heart falling into a black abyss.  
He closed his eyes. His ears started ringing. It was too much for him. He couldn’t concentrate. He couldn’t hear himself think it was to loud. To loud?  
Where did all the noise come from, was it all in his mind? Distracted, Thomas opened his eyes again. The first thing he saw was Newts face. He had also closed his eyes and his face was disturbingly calm, waiting. But behind his blonde locks in the sky there was a thing making all that noise. A berg.  
WICKED stood in big letters on the side of it. Thomas wondered how they’d found him this time. On the bottom edge a ramp began to open. Thomas saw people. Normal people without the scary green suits and goggles for eyes. Then a woman’s voice boomed all over them. “Stop what you are doing, Thomas. Step away from him. Everything will be fine.” The berg came slowly closer.  
Thomas didn’t know what that all meant but he knew one thing for sure, he would never let WICKED take Newt. He pushed him to the side, stood up and shielded Newt with his body. He raised his gun and aimed for the people in the Berg. Now he could see their faces, but the berg moved too much on its way down. He shot and saw a man falling to the ground yelling. He only hit him in the leg. Thomas kept shooting but only hit the berg. “Stop shooting, Thomas!” yelled the booming voice. One of the women had a weird looking weapon and aimed it at Thomas. Before Thomas could do something the woman shot an arrow right in Thomas chest. Immediately Thomas felt dizzy and his hand with the weapon dropped. Thomas wanted to say something, but only mumbling noises came out of his mouth. He couldn’t control his legs anymore and he fell onto Newt. The berg had landed and the people in it came running toward them. The last thing Thomas saw was hands grapping for his lifeless limps.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas woke with a start. The berg. Newt. Everything came back at once. He opened his eyes wide. He was laying on a bed. The room was warmly lit. Everything looked hospital-like. Thomas tried to sit up but he couldn’t. His hands were tied to the bed. He took a closer look around. Definitely some kind of Hospital. The walls and the bed sheets were white. Across from his bed was another one. Somebody was laying in it. Tubes were connected from strange machines to the person’s arms. The face was covered with a breathing mask, but Thomas still recognized Newt under all that. “Newt!” he said and he was surprised that he was able to speak. Thomas started pulling on his bonds but they wouldn’t loosen up. His heartbeat began to quicken. A machine next to him started beeping loudly. Thomas stopped pulling and looked at his wrists. Then he heard a door open. A woman dressed in white entered the room and Thomas couldn’t help thinking ‘nurse’ as he saw her. She walked to the machine next to him and pushed some buttons. The beeping stopped immediately, but Thomas started to feel dizzy again. Too late he saw that tubes were also connected to his arms. Then he lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas heard voices. He couldn’t decide whether they were in his head or not. He started moving his head. The voices were still there. He opened his eyes. This room was much darker and much bigger than the last one. But he couldn’t concentrate on that, people were staring at him. Gladers. And people from group B. He saw Minho, Frypan, Aris, Teresa, Brenda, Jorge and even Gally. They all stood around his bed and now he could understand what they were saying. “Did you have a good sleep?” Minho said mockingly but had a grin on his face. “How are you feeling?” – Teresa. Thomas sat up. There were no ropes around his wrists anymore. “What happened?” Thomas managed to say. “A shuking lot” Minho answered. “Well, you saw it yourself. WICKED came to take us once again.” Teresa said: “But this time even you’ll like it.” Thomas couldn’t believe it. After all this time Teresa was still on their side. He averted his face from her. “What happened?” he asked again. “Where is Newt?” Thomas pointed to Minho. “You tell the story!”  
Thomas noticed that he, Brenda and Teresa sat on chairs on either side next to his bed. The others slowly went to some couches in the back of the room as Minho began to talk. “This time I’m on Teresa’s side. It’s unbelievable, but WICKED finally did it. They developed a cure. They tested it on cranks way the gone and it still worked, we’ve seen it.” Minho’s eyes were beaming. “They… they’ve found…” Thomas stuttered. He looked across the room and Minho wasn’t the only one who looked freakishly happy. Thomas couldn’t believe it. Somehow WICKED had done it again. They captured all of them and made them see and believe stuff that wasn’t real. He almost screamed in agony. They all have got brainwashed. Even Minho. Thomas felt never more alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Then a woman Thomas hadn’t noticed before rose from her chair. “I think, Minho, I’ll take it from here, Thomas won’t believe until he sees it, like the rest of you.” Then she started talking directly to Thomas. “Thomas, I know this is hard to take in and people from WICKED have been lying to you since you can remember, but Minho is right. We’ve found a cure. And I would like to show you how it works.” The woman walked to a door, opened it and waited for Thomas. Thomas stared at her. Was it a trap? Did she want to separate him from the others? Thomas got up, but didn’t start walking. “Minho is coming with me.” he said. Even brainwashed, Thomas preferred him over anyone in that room. And taking a familiar face with him calmed him down a bit. The woman did nothing, except turning to Minho. Minho said “Fine” rose from his chair and together they walked through the door. They followed a couple of hallways. The woman said: “My name is Ava Paige. I am chancellor of WICKED. You know we’ve been searching for a cure to stop the flare. I don’t say that our methods were justified or that we had the right to let you all suffer so much. You probably hate us for the rest of your life, Thomas. But at the end we succeeded. We found the cure with your help. And to most of WICKED it’s worth your suffering. We first tried the cure on people in the final state of the flare, or as you guys call it ‘way past the gone’. After they got the saving injection, it’s like waking from a horrible dream from them. The flare ate most of their brain and so it’s not much left to rescue. To make it easier for these people we mostly erase the memories they had with the flare.” The woman stopped in front of a door, she laid her hand on the handle. “Behind this door, we have a few examples of those people.” She opened the door and they stepped in. It looked like a lazaret to Thomas. Many beds stood in a row along both walls. Most people seemed asleep. Those who were awake sat silent looking nowhere. Many had bandages, on limps, on the face. A few nurses walked around. The woman started walking through long room to the other side. Thomas and Minho followed her. Then Thomas saw some blond hair. His heart made a jump.


	5. Chapter 5

He looked again, but it wasn’t Newt. But somehow he did know this face. A few moments later he remembered from where. The scorch. The city. Blondie with the gun. Before Thomas knew it, he walked over to his bed. He was awake. “Hey, do you remember me?” Thomas asked. Blondie lifted his gaze and looked at Thomas. He frowned for what seemed like ages. Thomas almost gave up, then something in Blondie’s face changed. His eyes widened and he said in a broken voice: “Yes! You were that kid…” he trailed off. Then his face showed more emotion: pain, regret and a lot of self-disgust. “I shot you, didn’t I? I’m sorry” and he really looked like it. Thomas didn’t expected that, and suddenly he felt sorry for that man. “It’s ok, I got fixed by WICKED people. No harm done.” But the man didn’t seem to understand him. He only starred at nothing again. The woman said in a low voice, so the man couldn’t hear her: “Now you see why most of them agree to the memory wipe. The things that they’ve done are most times to haunting.” Thomas turned away from the bed and together they left the hall. “Now you have seen the worst of the worst. But there are people who didn’t suffer from the flare so long. The less flare ate away the better they’re off. Thomas you’re surely wondering what happened to your friend Newt.” Thomas heart made a jump again and his stomach began to hurt.  
Newt. How affected would he be? “I’m happy to say that the flare made very little damage on your friend’s brain. He’s still recovering and didn’t wake yet but his brain scans are very promising. You might remember we first put you two together, but after you reaction we feared for Newt’s recovery and transferred you to the rest of your friends. If you wish you can see him right now, but if you try something unexpected we will have to take you out of his room. Then you won’t see him until he’s fully recovered. I’m afraid you have to take my word for it, even though I know how much that’s worth for you. Do you want to see him?” Thomas answered without hesitation: “Yes.” The woman started walking again and after a while they reached another door. The woman stepped aside and Thomas reached for the door handle himself. He pushed the door open and saw the bed. Newt laid in it, asleep. Almost every tube was gone, even the breathing mask. Just two electrodes attached to either side of his forehead led to a monitor. Thomas paced through the room and reached his bed. Newts hand was laying above the duvet and Thomas laid his on it. Newts hand was warm. Then Newt took a deep breath and opened his eyes.  
“Tommy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very disappointed that they didn't find a cure at the end, so I wrote my own version. I could live with Newt's death (if you call getting-really-sad-whenever-I-think-about-it-with-acctual-stomach-pain-for-at-least-a-week "live with it"), but since I included a cure, I couldn't let Newt die for nothing.


End file.
